Niguém é Perfeito
by KaoriH
Summary: E precisava ser? Neji achava que não. .:: Hyuugacest para Prii. O ::.


• **Disclaimer : **Naruto não me pertence. O velho safado roubou os originais e patenteou antes u.ù

Nota¹ :Fic feita especialmente para **Prii O. **escritora da **melhor e mais maravilhosa** fic Neji/Hina que existe x3

Nota² : **Incesto** : relacionamento entre primos. ;

* * *

- 

-

**You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you**

_Você é boa demais pra ser de verdade, eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_**  
**

Can't Take My Eyes of You - Frankie Vallie

••• 

-

-

-

**Ela **não é perfeita. Ninguém é.

Os dias passavam cada vez mais lentos, as noites tornavam-se cada vez mais torturantes, e como se o tempo estivesse escapando pelos meus dedos eu sentia que estava a perdendo. Perdendo-a mais rapidamente do que nunca, a cada vez que a via deleitada nos abraços possessivos do traidor tratado como um herói, que Uchiha Sasuke era. **Hinata é inocente**.

Novamente eu a odiei.

Odiei os sorrisos e seus _'bons dias'_, odiei os olhos calmos e a voz delicada, odiei o corpo que eu insanamente desejava e o rosto que eu secretamente amava. Deveria ser isso o que tantos chamaram de amor durante tanto tempo. **Não gosto de amar**. Queria poder ignorar o fato de que ela permanece a me assistir treinar nos dias quentes, mas tudo o que podia era desejar trazê-la tão perto de mim quanto fosse possível. Queria poder ignorar os dedos finos e as mãos quentes que amparavam a xícara fumegante de chá, mas o que eu fazia era imaginá-los a percorrer o meu corpo. Queria poder fechar os olhos e dormir durante uma semana, mas o que eu conseguia era passar noites em claro quando acordado de sonhos onde ela gemia meu nome com a respiração entrecortada e os suspiros sôfregos... **Hinata é intocável**.

Novamente eu **me** odiei.

Eles deveriam se casar. Hiashi-sama fazia questão que a herdeira do clã tivesse um bom casamento, e quem melhor que o último possuidor do Sharingan? O filho do clã Uchiha parecia perfeito perante os olhos do líder do clã Hyuuga. Não dos meus. Hinata não era mulher para um tipo como Uchiha... era delicada demais, solitária demais, fraca demais. Sim, a cada centímetro qual ela colocava-se próxima do maldito _namorado_ eu desejava a morte de ambos. **Hinata é fraca**. Rápida a morte para ela, lenta para ele. Meus sonhos mudavam rapidamente, indo dos gemidos de Hinata para as apelações por clemência do Uchiha. Ironicamente eu comecei a acordar muito bem humorado.

Não por muito tempo.

Finalmente estava oficializado. Eles agora eram noivos. Hinata e Sasuke? **Não**. Hanabi e Sasuke. E como aconteceu? Era claro o que Uchiha queria... ele apenas desejava alguém para dar continuação ao clã, e obviamente viu em Hinata a mesma fraqueza que eu via. Hanabi estava grávida, e todos ali sabiam de quem era o filho... o casamento seria em uma semana. **Hinata é descartável**. Nada me afetava, mas eu não vi Hinata nos dois dias que se seguiram ao anuncio do noivado. Esperava ver as lágrimas deformarem o lindo rosto e os soluços piorarem sua voz, mas quando voltei a encontrá-la estava serena como sempre, sentada nas escadas que davam para a parte de trás da casa principal, que eu sempre usei como campo de treinamento, ela encontrava-se semelhante a antes de se envolver com Uchiha, me observando treinar, em silêncio e com a mesma xícara de chá fumegante nas mãos.

Eu não tinha que falar com ela.

- Hinata?

Eu **desejava** ouvir a voz dela.

- Hum?

Detraída como nunca foi ela ergueu os olhos, desviando-os do nada para mim. Sorria. Não pensei que encontraria um sorriso já que a menos de uma semana a própria irmã havia anunciado que tinha dormido com seu _amado_ noivo. Não havia sequer algum vestígio de lágrimas no rosto dela. Aquela não era Hinata. Hinata era chorona, sensível, romântica e triste. Não era daquele modo.

- Você está bem?

Eu sabia que não deveria continuar a falar. Meu treino nunca era interrompido. Ou nunca fora até aquela tarde, quando resolvi sentar-me ao lado dela nas escadas preocupando-me com a falta das lágrimas que deveriam cobrir seu rosto. Deveria alegrar-me em vê-la feliz e superando um idiota como era Sasuke, mas... não era **real**, não fazia sentido que tudo fosse ignorado de uma hora para a outra, não era como Hinata normalmente tratava qualquer assunto. A voz dela demorou em me responder, antes ela levou a xícara aos lábios e sorveu uma dose ínfima do conteúdo apenas suficiente para umedecer os lábios já rubros e para fazer-me corar com o novo pensamento de calar os lábios dela de uma forma nada convencional. Era uma tarde quente, pelo menos ali nas escadas era uma tarde quente. Pelo menos para mim.

- Hanabi é uma piranha.

Pisquei. Uma, duas, três vezes. O que ela havia dito?

- Desculpe, o que vo...

- Uma **piranha**.

Ela havia realmente chamado a irmã mais nova de _piranha_. Nem mesmo eu sabia que ela usava palavras como aquelas. Hinata sabia xingar e tinha remorso e mágoa dentro dela. A descoberta realmente não me fez sentir-me melhor, o remorso queria apenas dizer que ela ainda sentia alguma coisa pelo homem que a traiu com a irmã. **Hinata é rancorosa**. Mas eu não podia deixar de rir internamente, já que _"Hanabi é uma piranha"_. Nunca a imaginei dizendo algo daquele tipo, era baixo demais para ela.

- ...

- Eu estou bem, nii-san. - Diante do meu silêncio ela sorriu, e eu me senti aliviado por não ter que concordar com o adjetivo dedicado a irmã dela. - Pelo menos foi antes do casamento, eu não agüentaria ser...

_Corna_. Eu apenas completei em pensamento, já que palavras como aquelas não deveriam ser usadas diante de mulheres tão educadas como ela, se bem que depois do que ela disse... depois do que ela disse ela começou a corar, envergonhada pelo que havia dito. Ficava linda corada. Eu nunca gostei de mulheres vulgares o suficiente para tratarem de palavras baixas como comuns, Hinata me agrada do modo como é. **Hinata é tola**. De certo modo ela estava certa, era mais fácil saber de uma traição quando ainda não estavam unidos para toda uma vida... me doía o peito lembrar-me das lágrimas salgadas dela, quando Uzumaki Naruto decidiu-se pela garota do cabelo cor-de-rosa, e ainda pediu para que quando se casassem Hinata fosse sua madrinha. Eu não amparei nenhuma daquelas lágrimas, mas a cada soluço que eu conseguia escutar do meu quarto sentia como se mil facas entrassem no meu corpo. Eu **deveria** protegê-la. Nunca o fiz realmente.

- Entendo.

Mentira. Eu nunca me senti daquele modo, não me entristeci por perder alguém, eu passava a odiar a desejar a morte, era mais fácil do que sentir-me triste. Mas quem eu perdi em toda vida? Meu pai... e **Hinata**.

- Já está tudo bem... ouvi meu pai falar que você foi convocado para a ANBU, não?

- É... parece que eu me destaquei.

- Novamente!

Poderia ser uma repreensão pelo meu ego, como Tenten costumava fazer, mas na voz dela era realmente algo como... felicidade. Ela não tinha alguma inveja - como Hanabi - por ser da família principal e ver um membro da família ramificada ser chamado de _"Gênio de Konoha"_. **Hinata é verdadeira**. Ela riu baixo, e novamente levou a xícara aos lábios que ainda mantinham o sorriso, fazendo com que novamente eu prestasse atenção apenas a eles. Rubros, finos, macios... maciez essa que eu apenas podia afirmar por quando crianças quando ela quase desmaiou ao beijar-me o rosto em agradecimento por uma flor estúpida que eu havia lhe dado. Dia esse que eu nunca consegui esquecer, e mesmo a odiando lembrar-se daquela ocasião era uma tortura terrível que me obrigava a corar gostando _um pouquinho_ dela.

- Neji... - Normalmente ela não me chamava pelo nome, mas eu preferia assim. Eu era o nii-san, e tinha a obrigação de lembrar-me da obrigação que tinha para com ela. - Você pensa em se casar? - De onde havia vindo aquela pergunta?

- Penso. - De onde havia vindo a minha **resposta**?

Talvez fora minha rapidez em responder, talvez a resposta em si, mas eu a vi arquear as sobrancelhas de forma surpresa, e logo em seguida desviar os olhos que antes se mantinham em meu rosto - coisa que eu sabia mesmo ser fitá-la constantemente. Pigarreou. Moveu o corpo para frente. Balançou as pernas. Umedeceu os lábios. Respirou fundo. Bateu os pés. **Hinata é curiosa**. Aquilo me divertia, eu conhecia cada pequeno sinal corporal que ela tinha, e mesmo que todos os gestos fossem mínimos com toda a discrição polida e meramente esboçados, eu tinha certeza de que ela queria perguntar-me, mas a timidez não permitia.

- Com a Tenten?

- Não! Tenten e Lee estão juntos.

- Só por isso? - E ela mordiscou o lábio inferior erguendo o olhar para mim. Nunca havia feito aquilo antes. Não ao mesmo tempo. Droga de olhos que não conseguem se desviar da boca que ela mordisca.

- Não.

- Então por quê?

- Porque não.

- ...

- Eu nunca... eu e a Tenten nunca tivemos nada.

- Oh... verdade?

- É.

- E com quem foi o seu primeiro beijo?

O que? Ela tinha os grandes olhos presos ao meu rosto, curiosos como eu jamais tinha visto. Eu que me orgulhava de sempre conhecê-la como a palma das minhas mãos me surpreendia com o comportamento que ela apresentava. Seria a decepção que havia suprido parte da vergonha e deixado que a curiosidade falasse mais alto?_ "Você" _era a resposta que eu deveria dar a ela, mas como eu faria uma coisa dessas? Eu não faria. Ela já estava perguntando demais, o que ela queria com aquilo? Normalmente ela gaguejaria e coraria, mas ela apenas continua corada e com a voz firme como jamais teve.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Não vai me responder?

- Porque você quer saber?

- ...

- Temari.

É. Eu estava falando mais do que deveria, mas... e daí? Aliás, o que interessava para alguém quem eu tinha beijado ou deixado de beijar na minha vida? Principalmente para a Hinata. Minha vida era da minha conta, apenas minha.

- Mentiroso.

O que?

- O que?

- Mentiroso. Eu me lembro.

- Aquilo não foi um beijo - e minhas palavras não eram uma resposta, eram mais como um rosnado ameaçador, por estar corando diante da lembrança de muitos anos antes, e alguma coisa que envolvia uma pedra, algumas lágrimas, um sorriso... e droga, os lábios dela.

- Então você se lembra!

Ela **comemorou**. Sim, o sorriso alargou-se e os olhos quase se fecharam acompanhando uma risada baixinha, que ela deixou escapar sem querer. Eu gostava de vê-la sorrir daquele modo, sempre me agradou o modo como ela sorria quando mais ninguém estava olhando.

- Foi constrangedor.

- Não foi não. - Ela me lembrava a Hanabi, quando fechava o rosto e fazia aquele biquinho delicado, parecendo mais mimada do que era realmente.

- Claro, não foi você quem tropeçou em um gato... - Eu disse que havia sido constrangedor.

- É... e você ainda não gosta de gatos, não é? -** Hinata é infantil**. Infantil com seu sorriso meigo e seus olhos pidões. Eu me odeio por conhecer cada detalhe dela.

- Ainda. - A pergunta arranhava minha garganta, e mesmo assim eu não tinha certeza que ela sairia correta. - Hi-hinata... você acha que alguém pode ser perfeito?

- Não.

- Porque não? - Eu queria dizer que a considerava perfeita, mas era mentira. A única verdade era que eu aprendi a amar cada defeito e falha de personalidade que ela possuía.

- Porque seria chato ser perfeito... e então, como as pessoas poderiam discordar? E daí qual seria a graça de se reconciliar se não houvesse as brigas, e como as pessoas iriam se completar se já fossem perfeitas sozinhas?

Fazia sentido. Cada palavra e cada comparação, cada sentimento. Ser perfeito deveria mesmo ser chato depois de escutar o que ela disse. Eu deixei que ela se despedisse, dizendo que tinha que comprar novas armas, acompanhada de Tenten, e disse que iria voltar a treinar... mas passei toda a tarde sentado naquelas escadas, em silêncio pensando na perfeição e nos defeitos de uma pessoa...

- Neji? Neji... NEJI! - Eu estava dormindo? Não, apenas distraído, e foi a voz de Hanabi quem me despertou para a figura debochada dela, acompanhada do grandíssimo filho-de-uma-puta que agora era seu marido. - Você não me parece bem, está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Estou. - Estou sim. Sorrio e ela arqueia as sobrancelhas, não tenho motivo para deixar de sorrir. - Me perdoe, Hanabi-sama, o que você queria comigo?

- Meu pai está em casa? - Uchiha aperta a cintura dela, não sei o que aconteceu e sinceramente também não me interessa.

- Está sim... bem, eu vou... indo.

Acho melhor fingir que não escutei o que o Uchiha disse sobre eu parecer estar me drogando, ou vou voltar e partir a cara dele em duas. Acho que... bem, talvez eu esteja me drogando. **Hinata é uma droga**. Mas ela é só minha droga, particular e secreta fonte dos meus desejos e dos meus pensamentos. Ainda não gosto de amar, mas não é como se eu pudesse impedir...

**Hinata é meu amor**.

* * *

**N/a**: Acabooou n.n' 

Bem... essa fic também tem uma dedicatória, vamos à ela :

Essa fic foi feita como um presente e um agradinho para a moça que atende aqui no FF por **Prii.O**, recém adicionada no MSN nós conversamos relativamente pouco, mas o bastante para que eu roubasse os pensamentos pervertidos e retardados dela (6') e para concordarmos que deveriamos escrever uma tese sobre homens gostosos - e de cabelos cumpridos - principalmente de Bleach ( Aiai Ukitake... ). Voltando ao FF, Prii é uma das leitora pelas quais nós pegamos carinho fácil, e eu em especial a d o o o oo o o as reviews piradas dela o// Bem, esse é um presente meloso e fofinho pra alguém que reclamou estar em falta de Neji/Hina espero que você goste dela Prii, mesmo n.n'

Ja ne Minna-san o/


End file.
